<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave It All for You by Some1FoundMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172037">Leave It All for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe'>Some1FoundMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Felicity and Oliver have history, Felicity's family story is sad AF, Flashbacks, Mentions of Tommy and Laurel, Minor Sara &amp; Nyssa, No Arrow, No island, reunited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gruesome murder a decade earlier, Felicity Kuttler - nee Smoak - fled from Starling City.  Now, at the behest of her best friend, she’s coming home.  With Roy and Thea’s impending wedding, running her business from afar, and a series of seemingly random attacks on her life, Felicity is overwhelmed on every front.  Throw Oliver Queen into the mix and things just went from complicated to confusing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave It All for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this months ago and it’s not even really a fully formed story... honestly I don’t know exactly what it is.  I had an idea for this first scene, I wrote it out, and then just wrote out scenes as they popped into my head.  This isn’t beta’d, and it’s not exactly cohesive, but I figured I’d share what I’ve got and go from there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Beginning</strong>
</p>
<p>“License and registration please.”</p>
<p>She roots around in her purse for a second, teeth worrying her plump lower lip – painted a surprising shade of coral – before producing the items that he’s requested.  When she looks up at him from behind a pair of dark sunglasses, he’s taken aback by how beautiful she is.</p>
<p>“Oh my God.  Oliver?”</p>
<p>The sound of his name falling from her lips jolts something inside of him and Oliver slides his own dark shades to the top of his head.  His eyes flit down to the ID in his hand and the name staring up at him thrusts him a decade into the past, to a night he’s relived a million times over.</p>
<p>“Felicity.  Wow, uh, I - hi.”</p>
<p>She grins, perfect white teeth a stark contrast to her bright lipstick, and shoves her sunglasses into her shoulder length blonde hair.  She opens her car door, forcing him back a step and his hand falls reflexively to the weapon holstered at his hip. She doesn't even seem to notice his movement because suddenly she's in his arms, her own coming up to wrap tightly around his neck.  Instinctually, he hugs her back. He doesn't even want to think about what Drake is thinking back in their squad car.</p>
<p>“How are you?  I forgot that you went into law enforcement.  I mean, I'm pretty sure Thea told me at some point.  That you joined the force when you came home.”</p>
<p>She drops her arms after a long moment and takes a tiny step back, giving him room to breathe for the first time since she said his name.</p>
<p>“I'm good.  Everything is good.  Uh, what are you doing in town?  It's been what, ten years or so?”</p>
<p>He wonders briefly if he's imagining the subtle blush that rises in her cheeks but when she averts her eyes, looking anywhere but at him, he knows that his mind isn't playing tricks.  He doesn't actually mean to remind her of the last time she was home but, as far as he knows, that was the last time Felicity Kuttler (nee Smoak) stepped foot in Star City.</p>
<p>“I - I'm in the wedding.  I'm your sister's maid of honor.  Didn't she tell you?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to tell her that no, his little sister - the bane of his existence on a good day - did not mention that this woman who they’ve known since elementary school is going to be the maid of honor in her wedding.  A wedding that he also happens to have a part in. He can't say he’s surprised that Thea failed to mention Felicity’s role in the whole affair. Her best friend is the one thing he and his sister absolutely never talk about.</p>
<p>“I'm sure she mentioned it in passing,” he lies, not wanting to get into why it is Thea would keep it from him, “But anymore, the wedding is all she talks about.  I'm really happy for her and Roy, but any time she starts in on the details, I tune her out.”</p>
<p>Felicity laughs, the sound twisting around his heart like a vine, and he shakes his head briefly.  He hands her back her license and registration.</p>
<p>“Do you even know why I pulled you over?” he asks, glancing to his deputy sitting in the car parked behind hers.  He can see Drake’s amusement from fifteen feet away.</p>
<p>Felicity blanches, giving him a little shrug and an embarrassed smirk.</p>
<p>“Uh, well, I'd assume it was because I was looking at my phone when I passed you… but I swear, I wasn't texting and driving! I haven't been to the new house yet and I was trying to look up directions.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.  Well, not only were you on your phone, you also happened to be speeding.”</p>
<p>That subtle blush deepens suddenly, her cheeks bright red and she averts her eyes again.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>He has to bite his tongue to contain his grin.  It's been a decade since he last saw this woman but it feels like nothing has changed.  The pull that he’s felt for her since they were kids still exists, still dances around inside of his gut and makes him question why he let her stay away for so long.</p>
<p>She can't believe it.  Of all the people that she thought she’d run into on her first day back in town, Oliver hadn’t even crossed her mind.  Not because she hadn’t known that he would be there or because she didn’t want to see him, but because he was the one person she’d desperately wished to see.  Life hadn’t always been kind to her so she’d returned to Star City resigned to the idea that it would do anything and everything to keep them apart.  But there life was, throwing them together.</p>
<p>“Look, Oliver, I promise to slow down… and put away my phone.  But I have to go. Your sister is going to kill me because I'm already over an hour late.”</p>
<p>He sighs, that charming smile of his slipping just a little, and casts a quick look at the female deputy sitting in his car.  She hates the fact that the first thing she’d noticed about her is that she’s pretty, beautiful really.  Jealousy hits her hard for a moment but she tamps it down.  She has zero claim to Oliver and she has no idea the extent of his relationship is with the other woman.  Although, if she knows Oliver at all, they’re nothing more than colleagues.</p>
<p>The radio at his shoulder crackles to life, the sound startling her so badly that she flinches, and Oliver reaches for it, listening to whatever the dispatcher is relaying before rattling off some jargon she doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Take a left onto County Road 14 and then a right on Tracy Drive.  You'll make another right onto Desert Drive, you can't miss it. The old schoolhouse is right on the corner there.  Thea’s place is about a mile down the road. It's the only new build on the whole street.”</p>
<p>She blinks, caught off guard by the rapid-fire directions, and tries to memorize them as quickly as possible.  She knows where the old schoolhouse sits – now the county history museum - so the point of reference is helpful but she’s not sure she can get there from where they are now.</p>
<p> “Sheriff?”</p>
<p>She turns at the sound of Oliver’s partner calling him before rounding on him with wide eyes.  He holds up a hand to the other woman without looking at her.</p>
<p> “Sheriff?  Really?”</p>
<p>She shouldn’t be surprised but she is.  Maybe because she knows that he hasn’t been home that long, only about three years, or maybe because no one – <em>Thea</em> – bothered to tell her about Oliver’s position.</p>
<p>His expression is a little sheepish.  And a little proud.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, this is my first term so we'll see.”</p>
<p>“Good for you, Oliver.  Really, you should be proud.  Congratulations.”</p>
<p>He shrugs, his discomfort obvious, and color stains his cheeks.  It's endearing.</p>
<p>“I should get going.  Sounds like you've got to go, too.  But I'm sure I'll see you soon. I'm in town for a few weeks, until after the wedding.”</p>
<p>That seems to surprise him.</p>
<p>“The wedding is almost a month away.  You're staying that long? What about work?’</p>
<p>It's her turn to shrug.</p>
<p>“I own the company, remember?”</p>
<p>Unlike her lack of information about Oliver’s job, he - and everyone else in town - knows all about hers.</p>
<p>Oliver chuckles, nodding.</p>
<p>“Right.  How could I forget?  Well, I'm sure I'll see you around then.  Uh, where’re you staying? With Thea and Roy?”</p>
<p>She laughs loudly, incredulous, and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell.  I’m staying at the Marble Lake Lodge… I have no idea where that is either, actually.”</p>
<p>The blank stare that he gives her is odd and a little unnerving and she can’t decide why.</p>
<p>“You're staying at the Lodge?” he asks.</p>
<p>“It's the only four-star hotel for twenty miles.  Not that that really matters but since I'm staying for so long, I figured I should be comfortable, right?”</p>
<p>He looks away, his blue eyes shifting back to his partner who has watched their entire exchange from the comfort of the cruiser.  When he starts to say something, what she doesn’t know, his radio crackles to life again, this time with a request that sounds urgent.</p>
<p>Oliver replies quickly and starts backing away towards his car.</p>
<p>“Talk to my sister about the Lodge before you check in, okay?”</p>
<p>His tone and his request make her hackles rise for some unknown reason.</p>
<p>“What?  Why?”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Felicity, I have to go.  I'll - I'll see you around.”</p>
<p>And then he's jogging back to his car.  He slides into the passenger seat as the deputy turns over the engine and pulls out onto the road.  They speed off in the opposite direction, lights and sirens blazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>